Frío
by Sopho
Summary: Versión bastante libre de los orígenes de Jack Frost/Escarcha.
1. Penny conoce a Jack

Penny no era la chica más hermosa de la aldea. Algunos hasta la acusaban de poco femenina. Tenía los hombros anchos, las mejillas demasiado sonrosadas y el cabello de un color rubio sucio. Casi nunca sonreía, y cuando lo hacía, procuraba no enseñar sus dientes, pues estaba muy acomplejada por la longitud de sus incisivos. Su madre le llamaba cariñosamente "Ardillita", lo que evidentemente la hacía enrabietar.

Durante su niñez Penny nunca habría llegado a pensar que se tomaría tan en serio su aspecto físico. Ese sentimiento tan reciente, la llamada mal llamada vanidad la fascinaba y la inquietaba a partes iguales. Su madre, que era el tipo de persona que prefería tomarse la vida con humor y ligereza, sentía un arrebato de nostalgia cada vez que la veía ocultar su rostro tras sus cabellos.

–Eres como un cervatillo todavía. Solo espera y verás como te conviertes en una elegante y hermosa cierva –le dijo un día mientras apartaba su flequillo a un lado, revelando una frente prominente–. Aunque en mi opinión, eres perfecta tal y como eres.

–Será mejor que no envanezcas tanto a nuestra hija, no es bueno para su desarrollo espiritual –respondió su padre desde el fondo del pasillo mientras revisaba por última vez el sermón que había escrito para la misa dominical en la Iglesia del pueblo, donde era pastor.

Si su madre era un alma un tanto liviana, su padre se situaba en el otro extremo del espectro. En opinión de Penny, era un tipo bondadoso y de férreas convicciones, pero últimamente el amor que le profesaba se había revestido con una capa de temor desde que había asumido tan alto cargo en el pueblo. Siempre había sido extremadamente perfeccionista y serio en el trabajo; y ahora que era pastor, debía serlo el triple por lo menos, lo que se traducía en una cruzada para combatir y eliminar cualquier indicio de pecado que osara envenenar la pureza de Moonland Village. No dejaba pasar cualquier oportunidad para corregir a la gente y no tenía reparos en ponerse como ejemplo de rectitud moral para hacer que no se apartaran del buen camino. Era poco hablador y meditabundo hasta extremos poco saludables. Para él, ciertos pensamientos debían estar prohibidos, y hasta de su risa desconfiaba. Como no encontró todas las explicaciones en su Biblia, acabó ideando nuevos pecados. "Más vale cercar a la oveja para que no se escape del rebaño y se la coma el lobo", era la frase que el pastor Jonathan decía a menudo a sí mismo cuando lo asaltaban las dudas.

Aquel día fue como si el alma de su padre hubiese escapado de su cuerpo y aquel pacífico y amable señor obsesionado por la naturaleza y la música hubiera sido reemplazado por algo oscuro. Ya lo venía intuyendo desde hace un tiempo, pero aquel día fue inquietantemente chocante. Había decidido sermonear por primera vez sobre el Infierno. En menos de diez minutos condenó a casi toda la población mundial. Tan duras palabras eran acompañadas por gesticulamientos exagerados y alzamientos repentinos del volumen que hacían sobresaltar a los feligreses, que se estremecían cada vez que el padre clavaba sus ojos grises en ellos, cargados de una luminosidad extraña, como lamparas encendidas por el fuego del averno.

Cuando terminó, Penny estaba al borde del llanto por la impresión.

–Pensaba que el viejo estaba poseído por un demonio –le comentó cuando terminó la misa un chico castaño y espigado. Penny conocía tan bien a ese chico como todos los del pueblo–. ¿has visto cómo se convulsionaba?

Y empezó a imitar las muecas y movimientos que había hecho su padre para reforzar su discurso. Penny no estaba de buen humor para reírle las bromas a Jack. Su hermana pequeña que lo acompañaba tampoco pareció estarlo, porque rompió a llorar repentinamente.

Jack deshizo la mueca animalesca de su rostro y se arrodilló junto a la pequeña, sonriente.

–No llores, Beck, Dios emplea toda su imaginación para crear cosas como esa –señaló un muñeco de nieve situado en el linde del bosque–. Seguro que el Infierno no es como ha dicho ese señor loco. Sin ofender –añadió dirigiéndose a Penny.

–Ese muñeco lo has hecho tú –repuso la niña con incredulidad.

–Vaya, me has pillado –rió Jack–. De todas maneras, ¿por qué Dios iba a castigar a una conejita inofensiva como tú?

La niña hizo un amago de sonrisa y Penny pudo comprobar lo parecidos que eran los hermanos en la zona de la comisura de los labios. La expresión de la niña cambió repentinamente y le espetó con preocupación:

–No estaba preocupada por mi, sino por ti.

–¿Por mí? Umm, ¿acaso crees que soy un hermano malo? –Inquirió divertido.

–¡Siempre estás diciendo mentiras!

–Pero son mentirijillas sin importancia, solo bromas –respondió inocentemente su hermano.

–Eso es lo que te crees tú.

–Mi madre dice que las bromas no son pecado –terció Penny de repente, sintiéndose una extraña en la conversación.

Jack giró su cabeza hacia ella y le dedicó una breve mirada de agradecimiento.

–¿Has oído eso, Beck? ¡Lo ha dicho la esposa del pastor! –Exclamó con entusiasmo mientras la zarandeaba juguetonamente por los hombros–. ¿Vas a dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora que han empezado las vacaciones de Navidad?

La niña permaneció durante unos segundos con el ceño y los labios fruncidos hasta que finalmente sucumbió a la risa.

–¿Echamos una carrera? –Propuso Jack al tiempo que flexionaba las rodillas para prepararse.

Su hermana Becky salió disparada antes de que iniciara la cuenta atrás.

–Siempre le dejo un poco de ventaja, ¿sabes? –le comentó Jack a Penny entre risas.

Cuando Penny se decidió a contestarle, el chico ya estaba alcanzando a su hermana a unos cincuenta metros de la iglesia. Se quedó allí durante un rato, observando como las dos figuras se perdían en el campo nevado.

Su madre apareció por detrás de ella y colocó su barbilla en su hombro.

–Así que te gusta el hijo de la señora Overland

Penny se apartó de ella con rapidez.

–Pero qué dices, Mama.

En ese momento salió de la iglesia el padre Jonathan y los tres juntos se encaminaron hacia su humilde pero acojedora cabaña. Ninguno dino nada durante el trayecto. Esa tensión se mantuvo hasta la hora de la cena, durante la cual charlaron secamente sobre la abundancia de la nieve en esa época del año. La madre de Penny respondía con monosílabos y se percibía cierto distanciamiento hacia su esposo.

–Debes comprender por qué hago lo que hago, querida –dijo el padre Jonathan al no soportar tantos sentimientos velados por el silencio.

–Lo comprendo –respondió su esposa con sencillez.

Penny se sorprendió por la contención de su madre. Normalmente aplacaba con cierto sentido del humor la seriedad de su esposo. Quizás, al igual que ella, estaba tan inquieta como ella de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Penny terminó su muslo de pavo con guisantes y pidió permiso para ausentarse. Dejó el plato en el fregadero y subió a su habitación. Giró a un lado el pestillo de la puerta de la ventana y la abrió, dejando que el viento de principios de diciembre inundara la habitación. A Penny le gustaba sentir el viento frío en la cara. Cuando estaba particularmente nerviosa como en aquel momento, solo tenía que salir de casa a dar un paseo o abrir una ventana para que el frío refrescara su mente y se llevara sus preocupaciones consigo por unos instantes.

Dirigió la vista hacia una de las pequeñas cabañas con aspecto de casitas de chocolate como las del cuento de Hansel y Gretel. Jack y su hermana debían estar cenando en aquellos momentos, porque el candelabro de la cocina estaba encendido y proyectaba sombras sobre las paredes de madera.

Penny se sentó en el alféizar y se acurrucó contra la pared, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el breve encuentro que había mantenido con Jack. ¿Había sido adecuado darle a la hermana de aquel el consejo de su madre sobre las bromas? Probablemebte su madre era tan atolondrada como Jack y no había tenido en cuenta que muchas bromas podían hacer daño a la gente. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a su padre siendo inflexible con ello.

De entre todos los jóvenes de Moonland Village, Jackson Overland era probablemente el más extrovertido y descarado. Solía caminar descalzo durante casi todo el año -en invierno tenía que ponerse los botas a regañadientes- y era todo juegos y diversión. En la escuela solía escaquearse a menudo, y cuando estaba allí, deleitaba a sus espectadores con exageradas pero ingeniosas imitaciones del maestro.

Amenizaba las tardes de los viernes en la cantina, cuando gran parte del pueblo se reunía para cenar, cantar canciones y escuchar historias de terror a la tenue luz de las velas. Casi todos estaban de acuerdo en que el joven Jack tenía un gran talento para contar historias;sabía mantener el suspense durante gran parte de la narración para, en el momento más inesperado, dar un sobresalto a la audiencia o hacerla carcajear. Penny recordaba con toda viveza como en una ocasión se había colocado dos ramas de sauce en la cabeza y había imitado al mismísimo Satanás.

Era sumamente acrobático y siempre trataba de sorprender a la gente con sus piruetas y malabares. Se subía a los troncos de los árboles, se enganchaba con las piernas a una de las ramas y se balanceaba hacia delante y detrás, riendo al ver como el mundo se arremolinaba de forma confusa e invertida. También tenía especial habilidad para manejar los malabares, como si de un bufón se tratase.

Y es que Jack, a fin de cuentas, no era más que el payaso del pueblo. Tenía por ello una reputación de lo más peculiar. Entre los chicos de su edad era admirado y odiado a partes iguales; lo mismo era considerado un genio que un retrasado. El profesor, naturalmente, odiaba profundamente y con justificación a Jack. Era sumamente escurridizo, pero una vez lo pillaba sonreía triunfante y sacaba el atizador. Y después de aquello Jack ya no resultaba tan gracioso con moratones por todas partes, un ojo hinchado y una sonrisa ensangrentada. Su popularidad se reducía y aumentaba a una rapidez pasmosa, pero a él eso le importaba tanto como sus estudios. Era un adolescente irresponsable, holgazán y despreocupado que solo buscaba que le rieran las gracias todo el tiempo. O al menos, así era como lo veía un sector del pueblo comandado por su padre.

–Ese Jack es un demonio –comentó solemnemente el pastor Jonathan durante una cena mientras masticaba un trozo de pan–. Todo le hace gracia, es descarado, inmodesto e incivilizado. Su indecencia clama al cielo. ¡Va por ahí con los pies descalzos! Si no hace nada en la escuela debería trabajar en la mina con Charles. Honestamente, no sé qué hace la señora Overland con su hijo, lo está llevando por muy mal camino.

–Es un chico un poco extravagante, pero sus bromas nacen de la inocencia y no la maldad –repuso su esposa.

–¿Inocencia? ¿Qué hay de inocente en un chico que se burla de Satanás?

Penny permaneció callada durante toda la conversación, mirando la hogaza de pan que tenía a su izquierda. Había estado presente en cuerpo mientras su mente se encontraban muy lejos de su casa hasta que su padre mencionó ese nombre que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había imágenes que se habían quedado grabadas en su retina y que venían a su mente una y otra vez, y todas tenían que ver con Jack.

Fue así como, poco a poco, dejó de ver a Jack simplemente como el bufón del pueblo.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. La historia será bastante cortita, pero me gustaría dejar un par de aclaraciones: la primera es que, aunque al principio lo parezca, este fic no es anti-religión (de hecho, yo pertenezco a la religión cristiana). Simplemente me fijé en que Jack vivía en un pequeño pueblo en la América colonial y decidí hablar del puritanismo tan vigente en aquella época para enriquecer un poco esta pequeña historia que cuenta los orígenes de Jack Frost con algunas licencias creativas. También quiero dejar claro que los personajes de fic no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Dreamworks Animation.**


	2. Un sentimiento agradable

**En serio, me pasa algo con esta historia. La empecé con mucho entusiasmo, pero nada más comenzar este segundo capítulo me he quedado sin inspiración. Siento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo; habiendo recibido tantos comentarios (todos excelentes, por cierto) debería haberme dado más prisa.**

Afortunadamente para Penny, su padre no volvió a dar una misa tan ominosa como la de la última semana. Antes de salir al púlpito, el padre Jonathan había releído su sermón con el entrecejo fruncido, pensando en la repercusión que tendrían sus palabras, y optó finalmente por una sesión más ligera y optimista. Cabe decir que no dejó relajar su ceño en todo momento, la duda materializándose en forma de gota de sudor que descendía por su coronilla. Una vez acabado el sermón, los instó a todos a ser humildes y coherentes con sus palabras y se marchó silenciosamente. Los feligreses respiraron aliviados, liberando la tensión contenida en la boca del estómago.

El padre Jonathan solía dar largos paseos en solitario con la puesta de sol cuando terminaba su servicio en la Iglesia. Bordeaba el bosque con paso lento, contemplando como las hojas de los árboles adquirían una delicada tonalidad dorada y el viento de la montaña las hacía sacudir y cantar una nana amodorrante. A menudo su mente divagaba cuando oía en la lejanía las estúpidas risas de algún chiquillo travieso que había visto con satisfacción el efecto de alguna de sus ardides, y entonces él volvía la cabeza en dirección a ese sonido, recordando por unos momentos la dulce nostalgia de la infancia. Cuando el hechizo llegaba a su fin, sacudía ligeramente la cabeza y proseguía la caminata con cierta amargura.

Echaba de menos el contacto con sus amigos del pueblo. Cada vez que se acercaba a ellos percibía el ensombrecimiento de sus rostros, y durante la conversación se mostraban inquietos y ansiosos por acabar. Le tenían miedo porque sus palabras eran de corrección antes que de bendición, y temían ser condenados. El padre Jonathan también tenía miedo de sí mismo, de lo mucho que había cambiado su alma y de la rigidez de su propia doctrina. Tampoco la relación con su esposa pasaba por el mejor momento: era como si hubiesen echado un velo muy fino y casi imperceptible entre ellos.

Pero había sacrificios que había que aceptar por la gloria de la Cruz. En esto estaba pensando el día que decidió que su hija única era lo suficientemente adulta para oír hablar de las ardides del Principe de las Tinieblas. El fuego crepitaba suavemente, haciendo bailar las sombras del salón e intensificando la gravedad del rostro de su hija.

–Hija, ha llegado la hora de dejar atrás los juegos de niño.

Penny odiaba profundamente esas sesiones. Su padre nunca era muy explícito, solo sugería, plantó semillas en su cabeza que no tardaron en florecer. Como consecuencia de ello, Penny comenzó a dudar de todo lo que hacía. El Mal se escondía en todas partes. Era el brillo incendiario en los ojos de un asesino, pero no solo eso. Satanás era muy astuto y había aprendido a camuflarse hasta en la más inocente de las risas. Su mente fue navegando hacia aguas oscuras. Comenzó a sopesar las posibilidades más funestas y llegó a adoptarlas como predicciones de futuro.

Quizás no sea justo decir que no solo eran las charlas con su padre lo que provocaba esa desazón en su alma. Penny era una adolescente, y como toda joven mujer tenía sus inquietudes. Anhelaba una mano amiga, alguien a quien pudiera contar sus pesares y, secretamente, algo más profundo y ambicioso. Dicen que los hijos únicos tienen menos habilidades sociales que poner en práctica con sus semejantes. Penny era todo timidez (una característica de la personalidad que a menudo era confundida con el orgullo, especialmente por las chicas de su escuela) y pudor. Esto último se había ganado no solo las burlas de sus congéneres masculines; también había creado un interés obsesivo en ver desnuda a aquella muchacha que era reticiente hasta de dejarse abrazar. Penny tenía miedo de que algún día sus padres decidieran concertar una boda con uno de los chicos brutos del pueblo que solo pensaban en consumar el acto sexual. Para su consuelo, una de las cosas positivas de tener un padre pastor era que respetaba su deseo de ser soltera. Su madre solía bromear sobre ello de vez en cuando. Si en su mano estuviera, no dejarían marchar de su casa a su Ardillita. El rostro de su padre se iluminaba por unos momentos y entonces todo volvían a ser una familia como la de antes. Eran sentimientos que morían con la misma fugacidad que la vela de una llama ante una fuerte brisa.

A Penny le pareció que a su alrededor todo teñía de gris y, a pesar de vivir en contacto con la naturaleza, el aire se volvía cargado como el plomo, estrujando sus pulmones y su corazón. Sus mejillas palidecieron con el paso de los días, ojos y cabellos perdieron el brillo. La comida ya no era un placer, y no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche. Lo peor era fingir una sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que su madre se preocupaba por su salud.

Y justo cuando pensó que no volvería a sonreír apareció de nuevo él. Una húmeda tarde después de la lluvia, mientras recogía algunos de los troncos para calefaccionar el hogar, Jack saltó la valla de su jardín de un brinco y aterrizó delante de ella. Ese extraño sentimiento que había sido opacado por el temor de los días pasados resurgió al instante al ver como Jack recogía algunos troncos del suelo nevado.

–Te ayudo a recogerlos –se ofreció.

Penny esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y dejó que cargara con más de la mitad de los troncos.

–Me he fijado que nunca vienes a jugar con nosotros –comentó Jack, refiriéndose, sin duda, a las escaramuzas que organizaban que organizaban con bolas de nieve.  
–No se me dan bien esos juegos –fue todo lo que pudo decir Penny.

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, pero con un poco de suerte Jack no repararía en ese detalle. Los chicos, por lo general, no eran muy observadores.

–No me creo nada –respondió el chico, frotándose la nariz con un dedo–. A todo el mundo le gustan estas guerras.

Penny se encogió de hombros y recogió el último trozo de madera. Fueron juntos hacia la casa. Una cortina de cabello de Penny impedía el contacto visual entre ambos.

Su padre llegó en ese momento y les ayudó a depositar los troncos en la casa. Penny se interesó por la reacción de su padre. Antes de darle las gracias a Jack por su ayuda, le hizo un examen visual, probablemente en busca de motivaciones más oscuras que el simple altruismo. Quizás quería quitarle el honor a su hija. En cualquier caso, no dijo nada. Cuando terminaron, Jack se volvió a Penny y, asegurándose de que el padre Jonathan no podía verlo, le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona que refería sin duda a la conversación que habían mantenido al salir de la iglesia.

Ese fue el segundo momento íntimo que había compartido con él. Ambos se quedarían grabados con tinta imborrable, almacenados en sus recuerdos hasta el día de su muerte. Su padre siempre estaba diciendo que Jack era un pobre diablo, pero ella opinaba que el chico tenía algo de angélico, pues cuando estaba con él sus temores se esfumaban. En la oscuridad de la noche lo visitaba en sus recuerdos y una sonrisa tímida y temblorosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Es bien sabido que los sentimientos aparecen sin que nadie pueda evitarlo, pero Penny, inconscientemente, se había obligado a poner límites a los suyos. Aunque lo que más ansiaba en el mundo era estar cerca de él, no podía evitar alejarse. De nuevo las dudas y el miedo la atenazaban; Jack era extrovertido y simpático, mientras que ella en su vida había aprendido ninguna habilidad social. Jack se burlaba del miedo, ella estaba constantemente sufriendo por ello. Jack era hermoso, ella no. El hecho de que prácticamente el resto de chicas de la aldea, que eran mucho más bonitas que ella, no se fijara en ello, solo lo hacía más atractivo a sus ojos. Y, por su fueran pocos argumentos, su padre lo detestaba profundamente.

Penny no supo cuando, pero llegó un momento en el que todo esto pasó a un segundo plano. Se dice que el amor más perfecto echa atrás todo temor. Penny así lo experimentó. Poco a poco se cansó de tener a Jack como el consuelo de su imaginación. Fue un proceso largo y no exento de dudas. Primero vinieron los interrogantes: _¿Por qué Jack se ha acercado a mí en dos ocasiones? ¿Querría acaso que fuera su amiga?_ _No, a él no le cuesta hablar con la gente, seguramente estaba aburrido y quiso entablar conversación conmigo para entretenerse. Seguro que si me conociera más en profundidad terminaría aburriéndose_. Entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, algo cálido y agradable se instaló en su corazón, una pequeño haz de esperanza que de manera inadvertida para Penny, fue ocupando terreno a un ritmo alarmante, alimentado por recuerdos de momentos fugaces que había mantenido con Jack. El afecto que sentía por se fue multiplicando día tras día, derribando poco a poco sus barreras, hasta que finalmente decidió que no quería volver a tener miedo y que Jack era justo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Una tarde de principios de enero, mientras sus ojos se perdían en un campo nevado donde los chicos de su clase jugaban, Penny decidió dar el primer paso. Se acercó hacia allí, primero vacilante y luego con decisión. Una vez más había refrenado sus anhelos más profundos, pero todavía conservaba la esperanza de acercarse a Jack, de ser su amiga.

Bolas de nieve volaban por los aires y se estrellaban contra los rostros enrojecidos y sonrientes. Jack había desaparecido, pero oía su risa en alguna parte, una risa más alocada y llena de gozo que la del resto. Se agachó para coger un montón de nieve y formar una bola. Estaba a punto de tirarla contra nadie en especial cuando algo impactó en su nuca y la hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Tembló de la cabeza a los pies, no del frío, sino de las risas burlonas que en apenas un segundo habían acabado con toda la entereza que había logrado reunir. Apoyó las palmas de las manos enrojecidas en la superficie nevada del suelo y se levantó con nerviosismo, mirando a su alrededor. La luz del Sol arremetía contra sus ojos pálidos y vulnerables y transformaba la aldea en un paraje enrarecido y resplandeciente, como sacado de un sueño o una pesadilla. Casi podía oír la reprimenda de su padre, un terrible pero solemne eco en su cabeza.

Había sido un error querer reír como los demás, y había sido un error querer estar con Jack, quien le había tirado la bola de nieve y ahora reía con los demás. Penny se marchó rápidamente de allí, respirando entrecortadamente y notando como aquella sensación deliciosa en su estómago mutaba en algo áspero y desagradable que amenazaba con salir por sus ojos, que ya estaban anhegados en lágrimas, impidiendo que la chica pudiera ver como la sonrisa de Jack se convertía en una mueca de extrañeza y preocupación.


End file.
